White Swan
by astraplain
Summary: Florian gains a new perspective on life. Written for the Moonshadow Tribe's Life Lessons challenge. Inspired by a discussion with Arwensong - read her excellent Gorgeous Carat story, The Gift of Silence.


"I'll pay off your debt," Azura murmured, running a hand possessively along Florian's hip. He waited for Florian to react, enjoying the way the blond's eyes brightened despite his effort to appear uninterested. "Of course you must promise never to see Ray again."

"What?" Florian barely choked out the word, the bright spark of hope fading from his eyes even as he sagged back to the rumpled bed. He wanted desperately to ask why, but didn't allow himself to voice the question; he wouldn't give Azura any more power over him than the man already had. Florian had been forced into this situation by his own folly, but he would do everything in his power to protect Ray and the others. Even if it cost him his soul.

"Does that distress you?" Azura taunted, putting a finger under Florian's chin and tilting it up so he could look directly into those startling amethyst eyes. "No need to be so sad. I'll take good care of you, pet. But, your presence does tend to distract Ray, and that cannot continue."

With a smile that chilled Florian to his soul, Azura took his wrist and fastened an elaborate jeweled bracelet around it, sealing it with a kiss. Pulling back slightly, Azura began to whisper. Florian didn't understand any of the words, but they had a rhythm, almost like a poem or incantation, and they made Florian uneasy. He wanted to move away, but Azura had a firm grasp on his arm and his eyes were fixed on him compelling him to remain where he was.

As the last word left Azura's lips, Florian's skin began to prickle, starting at the wrist adorned with the bracelet and rapidly spreading out to encompass his entire body. He moved restlessly and gripped one of the rumpled sheets. Covering his naked form he tried to shift away from Azura, but the prickling intensified and became uncomfortable, then painful. Florian writhed on the bed, his face contorted and mouth open, but he was unable to make a sound.

Azura stood, watching with mild interest, as if studying an insect. He seemed to be waiting for something and finally smiled when Florian began to glow.

"I've been wanting to try that particular spell. How thoughtful of Ray to steal that bracelet for me." He waited for the light to fade, then leaned forward and stroked the downy head of the swan that was now in Florian's place. The bird was of average size for a mute swan, but his feathers were white with the palest hint of gold, and his eyes were a remarkable amethyst.

"Noooo!" Florian cried, but it came out as an oddly mournful sound. He shook his head furiously and opened his mouth - now a beak - to try again.

"Save your voice," Azura said with a hint of amusement. "No one can understand you anyway. At least not during the day." He reached down and took the jeweled bracelet from around the swan's leg, refastening it around Florian's neck. "You'll revert to your true form every night at midnight, but, alas, you won't be able to speak because of the spell." Azura ran a hand over Florian's feathered body. "Fortunately, it's not your conversational skills that interest me."

Florian's head turned quickly and he nipped at Azura, catching him on the side of the hand. The man pulled back with a laugh. "Excellent. Try not to lose that spirit swimming idly around my fountain all day. If you're exceptionally good, I'll let you see Ray." Azura picked Florian up. "Not that he'll know it's you, of course. I hope he's not too upset to learn of your sudden departure for France, leaving him and the others without even saying goodbye. Of course, I'll comfort him and help him understand that it's best that he remains with me, where he belongs - once he's sent the rest of his little entourage away."

Azura picked Florian up and tucked him under one arm, laughing at Florian's attempts at protest. Leaving his private chambers, Azura motioned to the nearest servant, handing him the swan. "Take him to the fountain in the courtyard and make sure he's fed twice a day and has a nest of silk cushions sheltered from the sun and weather." Azura looked down at Florian his expression serious. "Behave, pet, or someone will have to be punished."

Florian stopped struggling and bobbed his head once to show that he understood the words, and the threat they held, not just for his safety, but for that of his friends as well. He would obey, for now.

XXXXX

The fountain turned out to be pleasant, all things considered. The servant did as ordered and made a nest of soft cushions in a sheltered corner of the courtyard. There was even a set of silver bowls, one with water, one with chopped fruits. Florian spent most of the day moving around a bit awkwardly, trying to learn how to navigate in this new form. He was especially anxious to fly, but he was afraid of going too far for fear that Azura might think he was trying to escape and punish his friends. Florian finally settled on practicing only enough to fly into and out of the fountain. By the time he was satisfied with his progress, he was exhausted, and spent the rest of the day sleeping.

It was only after the sun had begun to set and he had returned to the fountain that he finally saw Ray. He and Azura were crossing the courtyard on their way to supper.

"Have you seen my new pet?" Azura asked, pausing beside the fountain and waiting for Ray to really look at the solitary white swan.

"Very nice," Ray said absently, not really seeing the bird or the jeweled bracelet he wore as a collar. "Let's eat so I can get back to work. I need to finish your translation so I can get back to Paris."

"One minute won't make a difference either way," Azura insisted. "And I want to show him off. You're the only one who can truly appreciate what a rare bird he is."

Ray frowned, giving Azura a curious look before turning and really looking at the swan. The bird had moved closer and was now looking back at him rather intently. They seemed to study each other for a long moment before Ray looked away, breaking eye contact. He finally recognized the bracelet.

"Nice collar," Ray said, but he was frowning. "When you asked me to acquire it for you, I didn't realize it was going to be a bauble for a pet." He looked harder at the swan, then shook his head and turned away, sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him; there was no way the bird could have eyes the same color as his absent friend. "Let's eat. I'm hungrier than I realized."

Azura smiled and gave the swan a look before following Ray out of the courtyard.

On the water, the swan let out a mournful cry and flapped his wings before lowering his head.

XXXXX

"That looks uncomfortable," Azura commented, standing over Florian as he transformed from swan to man, his body writhing in pain and his mouth open in a silent cry. The jeweled bracelet/collar had expanded as part of the transformation, but it was snug against Florian's neck.  
>"Interesting."<p>

Azura took a seat on the bed beside the miserable blond. He motioned for his servant to bring over the tray of delicacies he'd had prepared to share with Florian. He smiled at the blond's obvious interest in the treats, but waited for the servant to leave before giving the blond permission to eat.

"Not too much for now. You'll only stay in this form until sunrise and I have plans for more interesting things than watching you eat."

Florian nodded slowly, chewing and deliberately swallowing a sweet pastry before backing away from the food. He brushed a hand through his hair nervously then touched the collar, his hand resting against it for a moment before he lowered himself onto a pile of pillows. He tried to arrange himself in a seductive pose but failed. He was too tense and unhappy to be at all convincing, but that amused Azura and he rewarded Florian with a hungry kiss.

"You smell like an animal. You'll have to bathe before we proceed with the night's entertainment." Azura went to the door of his chamber to order a bath prepared, leaving Florian alone for a moment. Despite the absurdity, the blond was embarrassed to be rejected because he smelled bad.

"I shall have to add a scented bath to your nightly routine; perhaps just before you transform. I prefer not to waste my evening's entertainment waiting for you to be presentable. Still, I suppose we could make the most of it this time." He smiled and loosened his robe, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. "Yes, this could be interesting." He motioned for Florian to stand and followed the blond into the bathing chamber where one of Azura's many servants was adding a bit of scented oil to the warm water.

"Leave us." Azura waved the man out before stepping down into the deep tub. It was more like a small pool than a bathtub, and there was a wide ledge along one side for relaxing that also served as a step into the chest-deep water. He turned and held out a hand to Florian. "Come, pet."

Florian bowed his head and stepped down into the tub. He closed his eyes for a moment and lowered himself fully into the water, allowing himself to take a moment of comfort from the warmth.

"Wash yourself quickly." Azura placed a hand on Florian's head and pushed him under the water, holding him there briefly before finally letting go. Florian bobbed up, blinking, his mouth open in soundless protest. Azura handed him the shampoo and smiled coldly. "Shall I?"

Florian shook his head frantically and took the container, washing his hair and ducking under the water to rinse. He set the shampoo down and  
>picked up the soap, lathering and rinsing without taking his eyes off his captor, who was seated on the ledge watching with cold amusement.<p>

"Come here," Azura commanded, leaning back and spreading his legs. After the briefest hesitation, Florian obeyed, acutely aware that Ray and his friends were still very much at this man's mercy. He didn't have to be told what was expected of him now. He used some of the scented oil to prepare himself quickly, then knelt on the ledge, straddling Azura. He felt the man's erection press against him and didn't resist when Azura placed his hands on Florian's hips and pressed him down onto the hard flesh.

Florian's head snapped back and his mouth opened in a silent cry of pain as Azura continued to press him down while thrusting up hard. Florian barely had time to adjust before Azura withdrew and thrust again. He moved one hand up to grip the back of Florian's head and bend him down into a demanding kiss. With his tongue busy exploring Florian's mouth, Azura continued to thrust until he came, pulling out without bothering to finish Florian off. The blond sagged briefly against the larger man, but was quickly pushed away.

"You need more training," Azura told him coldly as he stood. He toweled off quickly as he watched Florian climb awkwardly out of the tub. "Dry yourself. I'll prepare the toys."

Florian wrapped himself in a towel, trying to conceal his shivers. It wasn't cold that made him tremble.

XXXXX

At dawn, the blond transformed, his body and mind so exhausted that he barely reacted to the pain. A servant had arrived promptly as Azura had instructed the night before and watched until the transformation completed. Without waking Azura, he carried the swan out to the courtyard and placed him gently in the nest of cushions, covering him with a small silk throw. The servant took a moment to pet the swan's head and neck, stopping just above the collar, which had readjusted during his transformation. The man didn't speak, but his eyes were sympathetic as he stroked Florian until the amethyst eyes closed and he slept.

Several hours later, the same servant returned carrying food and water for Florian. He nearly collided with young Noel as the unhappy boy  
>wandered around the courtyard. He was carrying his teddy bear in one hand and a heavy book in the other, but he didn't seem interested in either.<p>

"Sir?" Noel looked up at the servant. "Have you seen my Florian? He's taller than you and has blond hair and purple eyes, just like my mama. Mr. Azura said he left but Florian wouldn't do that because he gets lost a lot. He's lost now, but no one's looking for him." Tears formed in Noel's eyes and overflowed, sliding slowly down his face.

"I cannot show you your Florian, but I can show you a very special swan. I was just about to feed him. Would you like to help?"

Noel sniffled and rubbed his eyes with Betty Deux's paw while he nodded. He had seen a swan in the fountain yesterday but wasn't allowed into the courtyard. Ray had yelled at him and Laila for refusing to go back to Paris. He made them both stay in Laila's room and they only got soup and bread for supper. He wasn't sure he was supposed to be out here now, but everyone else was busy and he was bored without Florian.

"We must be quiet so we don't startle him. He's a very unusual bird."

Together the servant and the boy moved close to the nest where the swan slept. Even in the shaded shelter, his feathers showed a hint of gold. Noel decided he should look for loose feathers and present one to Ray as a peace offering. Ray liked gold almost as much as he liked pretty stones like the ones on the swan's collar. Noel didn't like them, though, they reminded him of the bad things. All except the purple stones; they reminded him of his mother and Florian. The swan's collar didn't have any purple stones - they were all blue, green or white.

"He must be really tired," Noel whispered as he watched the servant place the silver dishes down close to the swan. The bird twitched but then stilled again. Noel remained where he was, crouched low so he could watch the swan for a moment. He really wanted to watch him eat – and to explore his nest for a loose feather.

"We should go." The servant rose and reached for Noel's hand. The boy reached up, forgetting how heavy the book was. It slipped out of his grasp and landed with a thud, spine down and splayed open.

The swan woke with a start, leaping to its feet but getting tangled in a cushion. It flapped its wings furiously to stay upright, letting out a distressed cry.

Startled, Noel fell backwards, landing hard on his backside. Tears filled his eyes and he let out a wail. The servant reached down to help him, but the swan was faster, swooping to the boy's side and reaching out with his wings and head.

"AH!" Noel cried, afraid that the bird was going to attack him.

"It's alright, little one. This swan will not hurt you. I told you he is very special. Try to hold still and see what he does."

The swan had retreated at Noel's cry but now he moved forward again, more slowly. He kept his wings back and brushed his head against Noel's hand. The boy remained still so the swan brushed his hand again, then looked up into the boy's eyes.

Noel gasped, eyes wide with surprise. He threw both arms around the swan and hugged him, careful not to squeeze too tight. He looked up at the servant and they shared a smile of understanding.

"I knew you didn't leave," Noel told the swan. "But… " Noel looked up at the servant again, then let go of Florian and reached for the fallen book. He picked it up and flipped quickly through the pages until he found the picture he was looking for. He turned the book to show the servant and the swan. "Azura's an evil wizard, isn't he? Look – just like this story where the hero is turned into a swan by the king's advisor who used bad magic to try and steal the throne. You read this to me, remember, Florian?"

The swan nodded his head so hard he had to flap his wings to keep his balance.

"It's true, isn't it?" Noel demanded of the servant, but the man looked nervously around and motioned for the boy to be quiet.

"You must not say such things where they can be overheard. Your friends are in danger. I can tell you nothing, but if your Count Courland hides himself there behind that tree before midnight, he will learn many truths. I must go now, before my absence is noticed. Please, do not tell anyone other than your Count and the Lady Laila about this. And make sure no one else hears you." With a quick bow of his head, the young man hurried off towards the nearest door leaving Noel sitting on the ground with the swan beside him.

Noel petted Florian's head for a minute, looking like he was going to cry. He hated this place and wanted to go home. A few tears spilled down his face. The swan laid his head on Noel's arm and looked up at the boy with familiar, comforting eyes. After a while Noel stopped crying and the two just sat together until they heard voices nearby.

"Quick. Hide," Noel urged, practically shoving Florian towards his nest. The boy stood up quickly, brushing off his backside before picking up his bear and his book. He was about to go when he noticed a pale white-gold feather just outside the nest. He reached down and picked it up. "Thank you, Florian," he said politely before hurrying inside in search of Laila.

XXXXX

"I know you're angry, but you have to listen. Please, Ray, just listen for one minute." Laila fought the urge to throw herself at the man she adored. Didn't he understand she'd do anything in her power to make him happy – even if it meant bringing Florian back?

"You have one minute," Ray told her. "So don't waste it with nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" Noel shouted. He'd promised Laila that he would let her be the one to tell Ray about Florian – after he'd finally convinced her and taken her to see the swan. But now he couldn't contain himself – why wouldn't Ray listen? Florian always listened.

"Azura's servant told me the swan was special. He's got feathers the same color as Florian's hair and he's got amethyst eyes. You have to see him and then you'll understand. He's under a bad spell just like the hero in my book!"

"Noel said the servant told him that you should hide in the courtyard at midnight to learn the truth. What could it hurt?" Laila prompted. "Just go and watch and if nothing happens, then we promise we won't bring this up again. Right, Noel?" The boy looked unhappy but he nodded.

"Twenty minutes and not a second more," Ray snapped. "Now go and let me work. If you interrupt me again, the deal is off."

Laila and Noel nodded, thanking him and reminding him not to tell anyone before hurrying out of the room. As promised, Ray didn't see them for the rest of the day.

XXXXX

"This is absurd," Ray muttered as he concealed himself in a corner of the courtyard with a clear view of the swan's nest. The bird appeared  
>agitated, walking back and forth and fluttering his wings. The jewels of his collar glittered in the low light. Ray wondered if he should move closer to see what had him so upset when he heard footsteps. He pressed back into the shadows just as Azura approached.<p>

Ray was startled when the bird suddenly let out a mournful, almost human cry and collapsed. He lost sight of the bird when Azura blocked his view. The silver-haired man bent down and picked up the bird. Ray caught a glimpse of Azura's face as he stood and turned, carrying the bird into the mansion. His friend wore a cruel smile.

After several long minutes, Ray's curiosity got the better of him and he followed Azura, calling on his skills as the Phantom Thief Noir to pass through the halls undetected. He eased open the door to Azura's rooms, slipping into a corner and watching as his friend handed the bird to a servant. The young man took the swan into the bathroom and placed him into the tub without removing the collar. Azura followed, dropping robes and stepping into the tub with the swan while the servant retreated.

Puzzled, Ray moved closer to get a better view. He almost gave himself away when the swan began to writhe, then fell silent in mid cry. A bright mist seemed to swirl around the bird, growing larger, then slowly fading. Ray had to rub his eyes several times to be sure he was actually seeing what – or who – was now in the tub, mouth opening and closing in silent screams while he clawed at the collar.

"You might as well join us," Azura called, looking directly at Ray while he caught Florian's hands and held them tightly. "Come discover your pet's real talent." Azura reached down into the water and did something that made Florian pull back hard enough that his back hit the edge of the tub.

"You told me he had gone back to Paris." Ray glared at his dearest friend, demanding an answer. "Why?"

"He was distracting you and I could not have it. Still, he does have some use and I never waste someone who might be useful."

"Useful as what?" Ray demanded, already knowing – or fearing – the answer, and condemning himself for allowing Florian anywhere near this man who had become so cold and cruel. "You have no right to use my friend like this. To use either of us."

"Of course I do." Azura laughed and it was far different from the sound Ray once treasured. "Who do you think you are, Count Courland? You're nothing but an aristocrat who dabbles in thievery for a hobby. You've forgotten your roots and become pathetic. I have as much right to use you as any other pampered little lord." As Azura spoke, he dragged Florian against him, fondling the blond absently, as if he were a toy existing only to be played with.

Ray stared, horrified at Florian's passivity. He still didn't really believe the transformation that he'd witnessed, but clearly that was not the only thing Azura had changed about the blond. When had he ever been so submissive? Without bothering about his clothes, Ray jumped down into the tub and pulled Florian away from Azura, putting his body between the two men. The look of gratitude in Florian's eyes almost undid Ray; why hadn't he listened to Noel yesterday when the boy first insisted that Florian wouldn't leave on his own?

"How domestic," Azura sneered. "Which one of you is the pet?"

"I protect those under my care. You understood that once, Azura."

"We can't all remain so naïve. Some of us have had to live in the real world."

"Like you, with your mansion and dozens of servants. Don't cry to me about the real world – we grew up in it – together. That's not what turned you into a… " For Florian's sake Ray stopped himself from finishing that sentence. It was one thing to know what Azura had done to the blond; another to speak it aloud. He gestured at the eyepatch that concealed Azura's damaged eye. "You bear that scar for me, Azura. How could you become the very kind of person you once saved me from?"

"How typical of you, Ray. You still think the whole world should conform to your logic. I had such hopes for you once and yet this is what you've become. I don't answer to you and I certainly won't justify my actions. You still don't understand – you have no power here. You, and every one of your friends is at my mercy. One word from me can bring your heart's desire, or it can bring your death. Even your little pet was capable of understanding that. Weren't you?" Azura moved so quickly, Ray barely had time to block him from touching Florian.

"Do not challenge me in my home, Ray. I will forget you are my friend."

"You've already forgotten." Ray took a step forward but stopped when Florian grabbed his arm. He stepped forward, shaking his head frantically, trying to make Ray understand.

"It's alright." Ray tried to reassure the blond. Why don't you get out of the water?"

"Stay where you are," Azura countered and Florian flinched back, terrified of the coldness in that single blue eye.

"He'll stay like that, you realize. I'm the only one who can lift the enchantment."

"Then lift it or you'll never get your cipher decoded."

"I see you still think you hold enough power to barter. I'd forgotten how amusing you were. Very well, if you believe that you can…" Azura never finished his sentence. Instead, he and the others had to grab for handholds to steady themselves as an explosion blew in the doors of Azura's chamber and shook the room.

Using the distraction, Ray lunged at the other man, knocking him back onto the ledge and pinning him. A few seconds later Florian joined him in holding the man. The servant who had been waiting outside the door ran in, sword pointed not at Ray and Florian, but at his master. Behind him were a half-dozen well armed men.

"Are you so anxious to die?" Azura asked the intruders mildly. In the distance there was shouting and the sound of another explosion. Azura stood but found the tip of a sword blade pointed directly at his throat.

"Count Courland, I suggest you take your friend and wait in the bedroom. Do not try to remove that collar."

Without hesitation, Ray obeyed, feeling the heat of Azura's gaze even when he and Florian were no longer within his sight. Ray used a blanket to towel Florian off and then himself. They dressed quickly in robes from Azura's wardrobe and then huddled together, trying not to think about the sounds from the bathroom. It was seven against one, but neither one of them considered it an uneven match - they didn't dare underestimate Azura.

There were voices nearby and the sounds of people running. Ray drew Florian closer and moved them both toward the windows. They were at  
>ground level, climbing out the window wouldn't do any serious damage.<p>

Just when it seemed like Ray wouldn't be able to wait another second, Azura was shoved roughly into the room, hands bound with his own whip and clad in his water-stained robe. The servant who led the attack shoved Azura into a chair and secured him, ignoring Azura's furious gaze.

"Nothing you do will avoid imprisonment," the man told him calmly as he reached under his uniform and extracted a medallion on a long chain. Ray had heard about a mysterious organization that meted out justice from the shadows, but he'd always thought they were a myth.

"But," the man continued, "You may earn some leniency if you remove the spell you cast on Florian."

Azura turned his malevolent gaze on Ray and Florian for a heart-stopping moment before returning it to the former servant. He curled his lip, then turned back to Ray and Florian again, spitting out a few guttural sounds.

One of the intruders stepped forward and delivered a sharp, swift blow to the back of his head with the hilt of a sword. Azura slumped forward, unconscious and would have fallen if two other intruders hadn't caught him.

"Apparently we will have to do this the hard way," the servant told Florian apologetically. "My apologies in advance, this will not be pleasant, but it is the only want to break the spell." He reached for the dagger at his waist and handed it, hilt first, to Ray.

"The collar's clasp has to be broken, and only someone who cares for this man may break it."

Ray nodded his understanding, hefting the dagger to get a feel for how hard the blow would have to be to break the clasp without harming Florian. He considered for a moment, then guided Florian to the bed and had him lie down to try and minimize the discomfort. As soon as Florian was down, and before he could react, Ray brought the dagger hilt down swiftly on the collar. Florian bit back a pained cry, quickly followed by a happy one as the collar fell off, leaving angry red marks on his neck.

The relief was short-lived. In seconds, the pain of transformation racked his body and he writhed on the bed while Ray tried to hold him. Somehow it was worse than any of the previous shifts and Florian could only open his mouth and scream silently, still struck mute by the spell.

One of the intruders had stepped forward and was kneeling, head bowed and arms outstretched as he chanted. Ray barely noticed, he was too busy trying to comfort Florian and keep him from hurting himself. Unfortunately, the chanting seemed to be making the writhing and silent screaming worse.

The kneeling man rose, leaning in while chanting louder. He shouted what seemed like a series of nonsense words and flung his arms out towards Florian, as if throwing something at him.

Florian went bowstring taut, his back arched and every part of his body locked in agony.

Ray let go, afraid he'd cause harm by restraining him.

"Quickly," the servant shouted, "kiss him!"

Ray didn't hesitate. He threw himself down onto Florian and pressed their lips together urgently, using the weight of his body to keep Florian still. Slowly - very slowly - Florian began to relax. He was unconscious when Ray finally climbed off of him and turned his attention back to the group that had captured Azura.

"What happens now?" he asked, not making it clear if he was referring to Florian or Azura.

"We will tend to this one," the man replied, gesturing to the still unconscious Azura. "We have a very long list of grievances that he will have to answer. You will not see him for a very long time."

Ray stared at his old friend for a long moment, sorrow and anger warring within him. Firmly, he turned away from Azura, although there was a part of him that regretted doing it.

"What about Florian? Is the spell broken?"

"Yes, but no," the man replied, keeping his voice calm as if he expected Ray to overreact. "You've broken the physical binder for the spell - that collar - but the counter spell was not spoken by the original caster. The effects of the spell will not cease immediately, they will have to wear off gradually."

"You mean that he will continue to transform into a swan until the spell wears off? How long will that take?"

"One full cycle of the moon, measured from the next new moon."

"You mean he's going to be like this for the next six, almost seven weeks?" Ray took a seat beside Florian and tried not to give into the temptation to start shouting. Instead, he picked up Florian's hand and held it in both of his. Surprisingly, it helped Ray feel calmer. "Will he at least get his voice back?"

"That's the good news," the man assured him. "He should be able to speak again by the full moon."

Ray stared down at Florian's hand and concentrated on the warmth of the smooth skin. Less than two months. He could do this. They could do this. Ray looked up at the men who had saved them from Azura. The men who were helping Florian break Azura's spell.

"Count Courland, if there is anything we can do?" The servant stepped forward, his eyes full of concern.

"There is one thing..." Ray conceded, his expression bland. In the distance there was more shouting and one very distinctive voice. Ray gave Florian's hand a squeeze before speaking again.

"I need to take Florian back to our rooms and explain... his condition, and let him rest. Perhaps you would be willing to tell my servant, Laila?"

Ray was already picking Florian up. The man wasn't heavy, but he was almost as tall as Ray so it was awkward to carry him for too long. Ray was partway to the door when the man agreed.

"It may be the coward's way out," Ray told his unconscious burden as he eased Florian down onto the bed in their own suite and climbed in next to him. "But at least I won't have to hear Laila say 'I told you so'."

::end::


End file.
